Can We Find Our Way?
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: Follow Spencer and Teddy as the try to juggle the stress of college, raising a toddler, and trying to make a life for themselves and their one year old in Boston. Sequel to my smash hit "Can You Keep A Secret?" Spencer/Teddy, PJ/Skylar, Gabe/Lauren. Rating subject to change. Warning: Teen pregnancy and strong language. Reviews brighten my day.


**Hey guys! Welcom****e to the sequel to "Can You Keep A Secret?" I'm so so sooo excited to be sharing this with you all, and I'm so excited to write it! This is the first sequel I've ever done! Woo!**

**I'm not gonna spend too much time blabbering, but I do have to put a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**_-Saturday, July 27, 2013/4:30pm, Logan International Airport-_**

* * *

_One Year Old_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Home is Where the Heart is**

"That went... Surprisingly well," Teddy noted as she and Spencer buckled their one-year-old into her carseat in the back of their rental car, a silver 2014 Honda Odyssey. The blonde then climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt while she waited for Spencer to finish placing the three suitcases the'd brought on the plane into the trunk.

"No kidding," he replied as he climbed into the passenger seat. Then, as he adjusted his mirrors, he continued. "I was afraid of taking her on the plane, but she was so well behaved. She didn't throw one tantrum!"

"That's momma's girl," Teddy cooed as she leaned back and tickled her daughters belly lightly. The one year old was buckled into her pink car seat and was chewing on one of her toys, babbling happily as if she hadn't been forced to sit still on a plane the last five hours. "Did you call the movers yet?"

"Not yet," he responded as he turned out of the airport parking garage. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Teddy smiled as she pulled out her cell phone. The young mother held down the power button until her phone's screen flashed to life, then waited a few seconds for it to boot itself. After that, she put in her password and scrolled through her contacts to find the number of the man who was driving the moving truck. "Hello? Hi, this is Teddy Duncan. We're on our way to the house, we just left the airport. What time will you be there?"

Teddy waited a few second for a response before smiling, letting them know that they would be there soon, and hanging up the phone.

"They just pulled up in front of the house and they're gonna start moving things in after they stretch their legs," she told Spencer as she closed out the call list on her cell phone and pulled up her texts.

"Perfect timing!" Spencer replied as he slowed down at a stop light. "Where do we go from here?"

"That depends," she replied as she took the directions she'd gotten off of mapquest from her purse. "Where are we?"

"Um, turn left onto freeway MA 1A in a few streets," she replied as she glanced over her directions. Then, she placed them in her lap and put her lock combination into her phone once again. She sent a quick text to her family members and to Spencer's parents to let them know that had left the airport and that they would be to their new home in twenty minutes or so. "This is so weird!"

"What is?" Spencer asked, keeping an eye out for the freeway entrance.

"Looking around at this new place, not knowing where we are, but knowing this is our _home _now," Teddy replied as she looked out of her window at all of the things the car was passing.

"It is really weird," Spencer agreed. "But also exciting, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely. Exciting more than anything."

The car ride after that was pretty much quiet, minus the dull sound of the radio nobody was listening to, the babble of the one year old girl in the back seat and the occasional small talk of the tired teen parents in the front seat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled up in front of their brand new house. Excitedly, Teddy threw open her door and opened the back door, unbuckling her daughter quickly and pulling her into her arms.

"Look, Ana-bug!" Teddy exclaimed. "We're home!"

"Home?" The one-year-old questioned. It was one of the few words the brunette girl knew.

"Yes, baby. We're home!"

As Teddy entered her new house, careful not to get in the movers' way, Spencer brought in their luggage, which held enough clothes and necessities to last the young couple a few days while they got settled in and began to unpack.

Teddy looked around the living room to see if the movers had brought in the box that contained Anabelle's playpen and grinned when she found it. She ripped open the box and dragged it to the kitchen to assemble it. It was an easy task, and ten minutes later Teddy was helping the two movers and her husband bring in furniture and boxes while she kept a close eye on her daughter, who had been getting in the habit of climbing things within the last few weeks.

A little less than three hours later, the movers were paid and ever box was in Teddy and Spencer's new house. The young couple collapsed on the couch together, clearly exhausted.

"Where should we start?" Spencer asked reluctantly a few moments after they'd sat down.

Teddy sighed. "We need to get Anabelle's crib unpacked tonight at least. She needs a place to sleep."

"That seems like as good a place as any," Spencer shrugged. "I've got it. Will you run to the Taco Bell we saw a few streets away and grab us something to eat?"

"Of course," Teddy replied, relieved she didn't have to begin unpacking just yet. "I'll take Ana with me, so you're not distracted while you're putting together her crib."

"Love you," the nineteen year old smiled ad his wife pecked him on the lips. He watched as she walked over to their daughter and picked her up before standing himself to start the job he knew he had to finish.

"Love you too," she replied.

* * *

**Well, there you go! The first chapter of the sequel! I hope you liked it! :) There's a picture of Spencer and Teddy's new house on the instagram I created for my fanfiction account. If you haven't followed, please do so! Mrsspidermanpenguin**

**Also, review! I'd really appreciate the feedback for the first chapter! :)**

**Love you guys,**

**-Shyla**


End file.
